


The Time For New Beginnings

by TheSevenWondersOfAWitch



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: (Unnamed) Faustus's mother, Caos pt 1, Caos pt 2, Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - Freeform, Chilling adventures of Sabrina oneshots, Chilling adventures of Sabrina pt 1, Chilling adventures of Sabrina pt 2, Death, Dr Cerberus - Freeform, Dr c, Dr c and Hilda Spellman, Edward Spellman (mentioned) - Freeform, Edward Spellman chilling adventures of Sabrina, Edward Spellman high priest, F/M, Fanfic, Father Blackwood - Freeform, Faustus Blackwood and Zelda Spellman have a child, Hilda Spellman (mentioned) - Freeform, Inspired by Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, Judas chilling adventures of Sabrina, Minor Character Death, Miscarriages, Miscarriages (mentioned), Original Characters - Freeform, Rhiannon Spellman, Soft Faustus Blackwood, Spellwood, Spellwood fanfic, Spellwood oneshots tumblr, The Academy of Unseen Arts (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina), The coven of night (chilling adventures of Sabrina), Tumblr, Zelda Spellman and Judas, Zelda Spellman and Lilith - Freeform, Zelda Spellman greives for her lost child, caos, caos fanfic, chilling adventures of sabrina au, chilling adventures of sabrina fanfic, hilda spellman - Freeform, married Spellwood, oneshots, parent Zelda and Faustus Blackwood, parent spellwood, spellwood as parents, the church of night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch/pseuds/TheSevenWondersOfAWitch
Summary: A series of oneshots featuring Spellwood, but will also write for other characters in caos!Feel free to request through my Tumblr, TheSevenWondersOfAWitch.





	1. I Promise you.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fanvideo, 'Spellwood//After you.' by Cynthia xx, on YouTube.

June 6th. 17 years. 6209 days. 

That was how long it had been since the worst day of Zelda Spellman's life, and as Zelda did her best to keep up the mask she wore around her students, she found it difficult to hold back her emotions at that moment as she faced the Satanic Choir.

It was hard to look at all the faces in front of her, and not think that her child should be among them, smiling and living life as fully as possible. 

But that was not the case, and it never would be possible. No matter how much she wished for it. 

Once classes were done for the day, Zelda left her classroom, walking briskly through the hallways, giving an occasional nod and forced smile at her fellow professors as she passed. 

She made her way to the High Priest's office, since he had made quite the effort in avoiding her today, even though he most certainly was aware of what it was. 

Stopping in front of the doors, the witch's chest rose and fell rapidly as she composed herself and strightend her clothes. Lifting her head high, she lifted her fist and gave three sharp knocks upon the wood. 

Silence. 

Zelda pursed her lips, thoughts racing in her head. She knocked again, this time for firmly. 

“Enter.” Came Faustus Blackwood's muffled voice through the door.

Zelda let herself in and closed the door behind her, she turned to face the High Priest, who was busy looking over paperwork at his desk. 

She waited a few heartbeats, blood pumping in her ears as she began to question why she was here in the first place. 

“Faustus.” Zelda spoke, her eyes staring intently at him. When he did not reply, Zelda swallowed and decided to cut to the point. Well, sort of. “I have come to give a report on how the choir is doing.” 

Slowly, he lifted his gaze up to meet her, eyebrows raised. “You came all this way to inform me of this, when only yesterday you came to my office with the same reason?” His voice held a hint of mockery.

Zelda frowned, internally cursing herself for saying such a stupid lie, she was about to reply, but Faustus spoke up once again. “Do you think I do not know why you really came here? Today of all days, did you think I would forget what the day was, what it meant? Did you think that, since we have not spent this day together in over 16 years, that now that would change?” His tone was cold and he spoke the words slowly, as if he were speaking to a child rather than a gown Witch. 

Zelda felt heat rising to her face, her fists clenched at her sides while her face remained calm. “Don't use that tone with me, Faustus. I am not a child. And I admit, that when I came here, it was because I was wondering as to why you have been ignoring me all day, but I see now it is because you refuse to allow yourself to grieve for the child that was taken from us.” 

Faustus rose to his feet, his eyes flaring dangerously as he allowed his pen to fall on the paper. “How dare you speak of this! I am not refusing to grieve, I grieved for Elspeth long ago. How can you still refer to her as ours, when you were the reason she was taken!” He spat. 

Zelda took a step back, her hand moving to wrap around her middle as she felt as if she had been slapped in the face. She stared, mouth agape, at Faustus. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she did not allow them to fall. 

Lips trembling from both rage and suppressed emotions, the witch spoke in a harsh whisper. “You blame me for what happened? For her being kidnapped by those witch hunters?” Her face was full of hurt, and Faustus found himself unable to stop himself from taking his anger out on her. 

“If you and your family hadn't been so keen on keeping in touch with mortals, those witch hunters wouldn't have seen Elspeth use magic, and they wouldn't have broken in to take her in the dead of night while we slept!   
What were you doing when they were likely destroying our child? While they killed a witch barely a year in age? You were too busy celebrating your brother being made high priest, and because of your foolishness, you cost a witch her life!” 

Zelda opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it. Crossing her other arm over her middle as well, Zelda spoke one last time. “She was asleep in her crib! I was barely gone five minutes, you weren't there, Faustus, you were too busy with one of your other lovers, so don't act as if you were innocent in this matter. 

She was my daughter too, the only child I shall ever bare, and if you think for a moment that I intended for her to be harmed, or don't think of what could've been done differently to prevent what happened to her, then you are wrong.   
I will always regret that it was her that was taken, and not me. And if you believe that I don't go a day without blaming myself instead of you, then you are wrong about that as well.” Her voice no longer held the strong, bored tone it normally held, instead she had to will herself not to allow her voice to break.

Leaving a stunned Faustus standing behind his desk, Zelda turned on her heel and exited the office as quickly as possible. She teleported herself away as soon as she had gotten into the hallway. 

Faustus watched as Zelda closed the door briskly behind her, his lips were parted as he stared as if frozen, at the place Zelda had been standing only moments prior, the scent of her perfume lingering in the air, long after it's wearer had departed 

He seemed then to finish registering Zelda's words, and suddenly he felt guilty weigh heavy on his shoulders. For he was aware that it wasn't her fault what had happened, and she was only trying to speak with him, and yet he had lashed out. 

Shaking himself out of the daze he was in, Faustus ran around the desk and dashed out into the hall, hoping to catch Zelda. 

He looked around, called her name, but she was gone. He ran a hand through his hair, making it become messy as his long nails scratched his scalp, he banged his fist against the wall, his teeth clenched. 

He squeezed his eyes shut, the blackness of his eyelids the only thing that stayed the same in his life, as he thought of what had happened, remembering the nights he would sneak into Zelda's room at the Spellman house, careful not to wake up Edward, who had disapproved of Zelda's decision. 

Oh, things had been easier than, still difficult, but different. He remembered when Zelda, only a little older than 25, had given birth to their daughter, Elspeth, in a wood in England, where they had been staying when they learned of the pregnancy. 

He remembered how after Zelda held the blood cover infant, her face had spread into a joyful smile, despite the pain she was in. 

And he remembered only being disappointed of the babe being a girl instead of a boy, for a few seconds before his eyes had seen the scene in front of him. 

Then came the look of shock and disbelief when Zelda returned to Greendale upon the news of her brother becoming High Priest, and Zelda had stepped through the door to his office, nervously holding the sleeping baby girl in her arms. 

Zelda had glanced from Faustus as a look of rage had spread over Edward's face at the news of who the child's father was. And as Faustus was slammed against the wall by her brother who was furious, he had merely looked over at Zelda in amusement. 

He also remembered how broken Zelda had become after the child was kidnapped by a few old witch hunters who lived in Greendale. Faustus and the other warlocks, Edward included, had gone to look for the hunters, and they found them quickly, but at that point days had gone by, and there was no trace of Elspeth, and when questioned, the hunters had said the child had died, they had fed it to the coyotes in the woods. 

And when Faustus told Zelda the grim news, he remembered how she had tried to put up a cold demeanor, but she was heartbroken. 

They never married, and so they drifted apart, hardly speaking, even after the death of Edward and Zelda and her sister took in their half-mortal niece, Sabrina. 

In their youth, whenever they fought, Zelda always wound up back at the Spellman home. 

Cursing himself from not thinking this sooner, Faustus pulled himself from his thoughts and teleported. 

Only a few minutes had passed since their fight, and as Faustus appeared on the Spellman property, he saw Zelda standing in front of the fence to the small graveyard in front of the house, her hands gripping the cold, wet metal as rain poured down. 

Faustus realized that he had forgotten his jacket in his haste to leave, and as the rain soaked through the thin fabric of his shirt, he ignored it. Instead, focusing on the shaking figure of the redheaded witch ten feet away from him. “Zelda.” He called softly, so as to not startle her.

Zelda stiffened, she wiped at her face with her hands, and then acting as if she hadn't heard Faustus call her name, she proceeded to walk briskly through the muddy front yard, towards the steps of the porch. 

“Zelda, wait!” Faustus quickly made after her, mud splashing onto his trouser legs. 

Zelda continued to walk, her black heels getting stuck every few steps. Her red hair had become soaked, some of it stuck to her wet face. Mascara had stained her cheeks as hot tears fell, she looked as if she were crying black ink. 

She swallowed thickly, she heard Faustus calling after her, but she couldn't bare to look at him in that moment, she tried to put up the facade she found herself so easy to you put in place normally, but she could not. And because of this, she felt weak, and she despised it immensely. 

Just as she neared the stairs, a large, strong hand wrapped around her wrist, causing her to be spun around. 

She lost her balance as the movement caused her left ankle to twist, she gasped, eyes wide in shock and began to fall, only to be steaded by Faustus, he pressed her against his chest, her arms pinned between them as he held her up so her feet hovered over the ground barely an inch. 

Not meeting his eyes, instead focusing on the collar of his shirt which was unbuttoned, Zelda whispered, her voice tired.“Let me go.” 

Faustus's hands were firmly against the small of her back, and she stiffened as she felt of the hands leave its place. “No.” Was Faustus's firm reply as he brought his free hand up between them, he gently tilted Zelda's chin up, so she was now staring into his eyes.

Zelda pressed her lips, not sure what he was doing. Even after so many years of shared secrets, and knowing each other inside and out, they still managed to surprise each other. 

Faustus wiped the tear tracks from Zelda's face as best he could, and his thumb brushed over her bottom lip, looking into her sad eyes, he kept his hand in place. “I apologise for my behavior earlier, I took my anger out on you, and you took it anyway. In truth, I do not blame you for what happened, and I refuse to allow you to blame yourself for it. Neither of us could've known, and I think it is time for new beginnings.” When Zelda didn't object, Faustus moved his hand to tangle into her wet locks, not looking away from the witch in his arms. 

Zelda surprised them both when she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, her eyes falling closed as she relished in his warmth.

Faustus ran his hand through her wet hair, resting at the back of her head as she parted her lips. 

Quickly, things became heated, and Faustus shifted Zelda so he could have a better grip, holding her to him.

During the movement, Zelda's arms had been freed, and she wrapped them around his neck, scratching the hair on the nape of his neck with her bright red varnished nails. 

Zelda ignored the pain in her ankle, she instead focused entirely on the feeling of Faustus's warmth, freezing rain pouring down on them as they became so entranced in their own world. 

Pulling away from the kiss after a few moments, Faustus rested his forehead against hers, both of them breathing heavily as he lowered Zelda to lean against the metal fence, still holding most of her weight so it wouldn't damage her ankle further. 

His blue eyes bore into her green ones, and Zelda felt trapped in the gaze that burned so brightly but held such love in that moment, as he stood in the rain in front of her house, holding her close to him. 

She almost believed he cared for her, loved her even. But she scolded herself as she stared into those damned blue eyes that always made her feel pinned in place, always made her heart skip a beat, because though he was standing outside with her at this moment, she knew that he likely still sought her only for her body.

Sucking in a breath, as if breaking free of the spell that had to have been placed upon them from a young age, Zelda pulled away from Faustus, turning her head to look back at the house as she dropped her arms in front of her to push at his hold on her.

She tried to get him to allow her feet to touch the ground again, but he refused to let go of her. “Let me go, Faustus.” She repeated the words she had spoke not even 15 minutes ago, her eyes not meeting the warlock's.

Faustus pressed his lips. “I let you go once, Ms. Spellman, and I shan't be doing so again.” He told her, his voice rough. 

Zelda turned her head sharply, her green eyes full of a mixture of confusion and fury. “I said to let me go, are you just wanting to keep me tied up in your office if you won't allow me to leave? Tie me up and come and go as you please while I wait around like some lovesick mortal? Well, you are much mistaken, Blackwood. Now, I will say this one more time before I call for Vinegar Tom, let go of me.” Her eyes were dangerously bright, as if green hellfire was trapped in the irises. 

Frowning at her words, Faustus did not let go of her, instead he just stared into her eyes for a long moment, a deep frown on his face. “Do you truly think that is all I see you as? After all this time you've known me, I always have been drawn back to you, I don't expect you to sit around waiting for my return, not ever would I be able to try to do so, Ms. Spellman.” He spoke at last, he gently set Zelda down, causing her to stumble in surprise but Faustus helped steady her on her feet. 

“Never would I be able to tame such a vibrant spirit as yours, you are powerful Zelda, damned stubborn too, even when you were young. But that is one of the things I love most about you.” His voice became low as he spoke the last few words, he had placed his hands on Zelda's hips when she had stumbled, and he had yet to retract them, and Zelda found herself not quite wanting him to. 

She stood very still, her face unreadable as she did her best to keep her composure in his presence. Even though she was going mad inside, ever since he had spoken those last five words.   
“I will admit that I found myself drawn to you, but you have cheated before, on your wife.” She admitted slowly, but quickly she shook her head as she raised her eyes to meet his, her eyes were cold and hard.

“What is to stop you from cheating on me with someone else, when you eventually grow bored of me. I am not your plaything, Faustus, you cannot just discard me. How am I to trust your words, when there is such chance of lies hidden beneath them?” Her voice was sharp as a razor blade, a tone of bitterness was in her tone as she spoke to him. 

Stepping forward, Faustus reached for the witch's hand, but she had moved them behind her back at the attempt. “Yes, I cheated on my last wife, but I did those things with you and only you. I cannot promise you that I will not be tempted in the distinct future, when I am older and not as sharp in the mind as to remember that my wife stands beside me. But I will never, ever cheat on you, I would never betray your trust, after so long of being apart, I want to regain it so that we may move forwards.”

Zelda licked her lips, her eyes watching him wearily. “What are you saying, Faustus?” she inquired, her voice higher than was normal for her.

“I am saying,” he gave a hint of a smile down her. “That I wish for you to marry me.” 

Zelda felt as if all the air in her lungs had been knocked out of her, she stared at Faustus in shock, her mouth slightly parted as her hands fell to her sides. 

She continued to stare at him, looking for any sort of hint as to weather or not he was telling the truth. When she realized that he was in fact asking for her hand, and he was speaking the truth, the witch slowly nodded her head. “Alright,” she began in a small voice, her eyes flickering from his mouth to his eyes. “I'll marry you, Faustus.” She said, her voice was stronger this time.

Faustus’s lips tugged up into a rare wide smile, he reached for her hand again, and this time, she did not move away.


	2. Blood in the water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of the last oneshot, but Zelda and Faustus are now married.  
> It was heartbreaking to write this, but I promise the next oneshot will be happier.  
> Faustus is a bit softer here, since I have not yet gotten the hand of his voice, but I'm happy with the outcome. 
> 
> He and Zelda are ENDGAME

Zelda and Faustus had been married for a few months now, she had moved in with him, but still visited her sister and niece and nephew often at the house, since she continued to work at the mortuary. 

Closing the front door behind her, Zelda hung her coat and purse up, slipping off her red high heels that matched her blazer and skirt perfectly, she paused, her hand still on the coat in front of her. 

She looked over her shoulder with a deep frown, listening intently as she could hear a faint humming coming from deep within the house.

Her brows knitted together, Faustus usually worked well into the night, busy with his duties as high priest. Some days, she joined him in his office to keep him company, but most days when she arrived home, she would be tending to Judas in the nursery. 

Cautiously, Zelda descended up the stairs, the red carpet that she added to the home, was soft beneath her stocking covered feet, her steps were silent as she walked briskly to the nursery. 

Opening the door softly so she could look in, panic surged through the witch as she saw Judas’ bassinet empty. She ran into the room, looking around in a sort of frenzy, she forgot all her concerns before then calling out the baby's name.

After practically turning the room upside down, Zelda stopped in front of the black bassinet, gripping the sides of the frame tight in her hands, she breathed deeply.

She had not felt so much panic since that Winter Solstice, where Leticia had been kidnapped by the Yule Lads. 

Her heartbeat was echoing so loudly in her ears that she hadn't heard someone else enter the room, she stiffened as she felt someone press against her back, their large hands sneaked around her waist, turning her around. 

Zelda found herself face to face with a very damp Faustus Blackwood, who stood before her in nothing but a black towel which was wrapped securely around his waist, she immediately asked what she needed to know, “Where's Judas?” She asked, the panic was clear in her voice as she didn't try to hide it. 

Faustus raised an eyebrow, a half smile spreading across his lips as he looked down at Zelda in mild amusement. “He’s being watched by Prudence for the night, I thought we needed a bit of time alone.” 

Zelda released the breath she had been holding, relaxing into her husband's arms, she dragged her hands up the sides of his exposed biceps, and laced her fingers together behind his neck as he placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer.

“You certainly made quite the mess in here, you do realize you could've just asked me where he was, I was only in the bathroom.” Faustus whispered as he backed up and lead her from the room.

They were doing a weird sort of walk, neither moving from their position against the other. “I didn't realize you were home, I feared someone had broken in.” Zelda admitted, her eyes falling down to stair at his chest instead of his eyes.

As they entered their bedroom, Faustus pulled back from her, he looked intently, as if searching her face. With a deep frown, he noted Zelda still would not meet his eyes. “That is unlike you.” He spoke seriously. 

Zelda do dropped her arms from around his neck, she pulled herself free of Faustus's hold, turning around silently, she began to unbutton her blazer, not facing him. 

“Zelda?” Faustus asked, a tone of concern peering through his deep voice as he took a step closer. 

“I'm tired, Faustus. It's been a long day and I just want to get some sleep, I'm sorry.” She said, her tone was sharp as she kept her eyes on the black curtains covering the windows across from her.

She could feel his eyes are her as she slipped out of her skirt, allowing the fabric to pool at her feet, soon joined by the blazer and white blouse she had been wearing. 

Faustus didn't say anything as he watched his wife, her wavy red hair was pinned up elegantly at the back of her head, and after she had pulled her night dress on, she pulled the pins from her hair as she walked towards her vanity in the corner, against the wall next to the windows. 

Faustus sucked in a breath as Zelda brushed through her hair, before walking over to the bed, she looked up at him then, and he remembered that he had been standing in the center of the room for a good few minutes, in nothing but his towel. 

“You should get some rest as well, tomorrow we have to awake early to go to the academy.” Zelda told him stiffly, causing Faustus to frown at her, something in her tone was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it. 

Nodding, he put on a pair of pants to sleep in, he got into the bed pulling the covers up to pull over Zelda, who pressed her lips and turned to lay on her side, facing the door to the bathroom, away from him. 

Faustus let the black silk sheets drop onto Zelda's slender frame, and he went to inch closer to her as she turned the light off on the nightstand. As she settled back down, her hands folded under her head, Faustus draped his left hand over her abdomen, pulling her back against his chest, and nuzzled his face into her soft waves of red hair, and breathed deeply. The scent of her, luring him to sleep quickly. 

Zelda, however, didn't find it so easy to fall asleep, she lay awake for what felt like hours, shifting in place, pain radiated all through her stomach, making her feel sick. She rolled onto her back, the weight of Faustus's arms heavy on her abdomen, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as she stared up at the ceiling blankly in the darkness. 

She bit her lip harshly as the pain only intensified, and she felt like she was about to pass out. Trembling, she lifted the sheet on top of her, and slammed her eyes shut as she dropped it back down. 

Tears fell down silently as her lips shook, taking a deep breath, Zelda tossed the blanks and gently moved Faustus's arm off her, she got out of bed and only made it a few feet into the bathroom when she doubled over in pain, muffling her scream as she held her hand over her mouth.

Faustus awoke with a start, he felt beside him sleepily, thinking he had heard his wife, and he noticed that Zelda was no longer there, the sheets were damp, and Faustus lifted his fingers in front of him as he blinked the sleep out of his eyes, he saw that they were stained red. His eyes widened, and he sat up abruptly, he looked around, not seeing the witch anywhere, he got out of bed hurriedly. 

He could see the light on in the bathroom, and he ran over to it, nearly tripping over his towel from earlier. He went to open the door, but found it locked. ”Zelda? Are you all right?” He asked urgently, swallowing thickly. 

No response.

Breathing deeply, he focused hard on the lock of the door, and used his magic to unlock it. Wrapping his fingers around it, he twisted the knob and the sight that met him nearly made him sick. 

Zelda lay slumped against the wall near the toilet, her head hanging upon her shoulder. Blood surrounded her on the white tiled floor, the thick of it seemed to be coming from near her waist, as the light blue fabric of the dress was stained deep crimson. 

“Zelda!” Faustus yelled as he knelt down by her side, moving her to pull her into his arms, not caring about the blood. 

He brought a hand up to touch her face gently, hoping to rouse her, and shortly, he managed to get her to awake. “What has happened to you?” He demanded to know, his face full of concern. 

Zelda moved her head slightly, groaned in discomfort, and rested it back against Faustus's chest as he held her back to him on the floor. She licked her dry lips, her eyes barely open. “I'm losing another child.” She whispered, her voice cracking as tears slipped down her cheeks. 

And as this information was given to him, Faustus realized that his wife was having a miscarriage, and she was likely to be in a great deal of pain as she breathed heavily. 

“Shhh, it's alright, it's going to be alright.” He tried to soothe her as she began to sob quietly. 

Zelda suddenly went still, her breathing became labored, and she fell unconscious once more.

“No! Stay with me, stay with me Zelda.” Faustus frantically scooped his wife as gently as he could into his arms, standing and lifting her into the bathtub, he turned the warm water on, blood colored the water red, and Zelda's dress floated around her as Faustus kept her head above the surface. 

She remained unconscious and unresponsive, her body began to turn cold, her breathing slowing at an alarming rate. “Stay with me Zelda,” Faustus whispered as he breathed heavily, panic surging through him with each passing second. 

Climbing into the tub, Faustus pulled Zelda into his lap, pushing her hair from her face, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, rocking back and forth in the water as he repeatedly whispered every healing spell he could think of, praying to Satan that one of them would work, and help wake Zelda.

Finally, after many tense minutes where Faustus tried desperately to keep Zelda from slipping out of his grasp, Zelda awoke with a gasp. She went to sit up as her eyes opened, water splashed over the side of the tub, Faustus pulled Zelda back to rest against him gently, holding her in his secure embrace. “It's alright, it's alright.” He managed to whisper in her ear as he brought a hand to grasp one of hers. 

Zelda relaxed as best she could against him, breathing deeply and held his hand tightly, as if afraid to let go. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Faustus.” She whispered, tears slipping down her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly.

Faustus, worried about her, lifted his other hand from his hold around her chest, and tilted her chin up so she would have to look at him. “Open your eyes,” he commanded softly. Zelda did so, reluctantly. “You have no reason to be sorry, my love. Our child, as heartbreaking as it is for us, has been called to our dark lord. And I know this is going to be difficult, but I am here, I will be here with you every second of this, and I will keep you from harm.” He placed a kiss to her temple, causing her eyes to flicker shut for a moment. 

Slowly, Zelda nodded, gripping Faustus's hand a little tighter, knowing that he was there, and she shouldn't push him away in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, if you have any suggestions on what you want to see, or just want to talk about chilling adventures of Sabrina, feel free to contact me via my Tumblr- TheSevenWondersOfAWitch.♡


	3. First Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judas says his first words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the ideas given to me by a lovely user on Tumblr, you know who you are.♡

Zelda awoke with a start, the sound of a young child crying could be heard a few doors down the hall. 

Pushing the black satin sheet and quilt off her chest, the witch sat up in bed, she rubbed her eyes, glancing at the person in bed beside her. 

Faustus slept soundly through the sound of the crying, the warlock's face was soft as he seemed to be dreaming of something pleasant, his black curly hair was unruly and hung in his eyes as he slept facing Zelda, who had gotten out of bed and slipped her robe on over her black red lace nightgown.

Leaving the High Priest to sleep, Zelda made her way out into the hall, she opened the door to the nursery, the crying echoing in her ears, she entered and immediately rushed to pick the child up from his crib. 

She bent forward and pulled the teary Judas from his crib, immediately his hands reached out to grip on to the witch. 

Zelda held the boy to her chest, his head coming to rest on her shoulder as she gently swayed in place, whispering soothing words in an attempt to calm him.

She was exhausted, dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and one glance to the clock that hung on the nursery wall told her that it was well after 2 o'clock in the morning, causing her to sigh internally as she walked slowly over to look out the window, the starry sky lit up brightly over the thick woods that surrounded the High Priest's home. 

She loved being Judas’ nightmother, but she couldn't help but to notice that Faustus didn't seem to understand how to care for the boy, as the high priest kept requesting Zelda to stay the night because Judas had taken to waking up in a fit of tears and refused to go back to sleep. 

Zelda managed to calm the boy down as his breathing slowed and his cries faded, his small hands clutched at her bright red hair that hung loosely around her shoulders as he buried his face in the crock of her neck, his small eyes fluttering closed. 

She rubbed her thumb in small circles over Judas’ back, feeling herself calm down as well as she listened to the soft breathing of the child in her arms. 

Even though her mind was unclear with her tiredness, Zelda couldn't help but to think of sweet Leticia, who at that very moment was with Dezmelda in the Greendale wood, unaware that she had a brother. 

Zelda glanced down to the now sleeping Judas, his face so much like his older twin sister's, and the witch felt an ache spread through her chest as she pressed her lips.

She did the right thing, she had to keep telling herself over and over. But those were thoughts for when she was awake and not so damn exhausted. 

Shifted Judas in her arms, she walked softly back to his crib and gently laid him back down. Tugging the soft black blankets over him, Zelda leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead, his nose twitched as one of the witch's strands of hair brushed his small nose.

She straightened and went to exit the nursery, walking as softly as possible so as to not disturb the sleeping child. Just as she went to shut the door, a small voice made her freeze in place.

“Ma-ma?” Came a very muffled and sleepy voice from Judas as he sat up with puffy eyes, staring at her in puzzlement.

Zelda felt her mouth fall open as she stared in shock at the boy. “What did you say, Judas?” She asked after a few tense moments of hearing her heartbeat echo in her ears. She felt Vinegar Tom wander up behind her and watched as he slipped into the room and laid down in front of Judas's crib. 

Judas tilted his head, his dark fluffy brown hair standing up on his head as he lifted his arms slowly towards the witch. “Mama.” He repeated, this time more strongly, his voice still quiet as he look at her expently. 

Zelda swallowed, her eyes were wide as she hurriedly crossed the room again and picked the child up. He peered up at her, his eyes full of sleepiness as he raised one of his arms and placed his hand on Zelda's cheek. “Mama.” He told her, bringing a smile to her lips as he placed his head on her shoulder so her hair would fall like a curtain around his face.

Zelda stood stunned as she held the boy in her arms, slowly she went over to the rocking chair near the window, and sat down as she hugged Judas to her, listening to his breathing as he slept.

She leaned back, suddenly very awake as she became lost in the thought. Judas had said his first words, and she was very proud at that and thrilled that she was there to hear them, but the problem laid with the fact that Judas had called her 'mama’. 

Sure, she certainly saw herself as a mother to him, and it seemed he saw her as that as well, but she was his nightmother, not even officially dating Faustus, and she worried his reaction. 

True, she could tell him that his son hadn't called her mama, but the problem with children was that they often kept at the 'bad' habits they picked up, and Zelda had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to get Judas to stop calling her that name. 

And part of her didn't want to even try, part of her wanted to see what would happen when Faustus learned. 

Zelda soon was lured into a deep sleep by the sounds of Judas breathing softly against her, holding the young boy in her arms.

 

When Faustus awoke in the morning, he found that the spot in bed beside him was empty, the sheets thrown back. Thinking Zelda must've headed back to the home she shared her sister and her niece and nephew, the High Priest had gotten up and dressed before going to check on his son.

He found the door to the nursery open, frowning deeply head gripped his cane in his hand as he briskly stalked into the room.

The sight that met him left him in great shock, for Zelda Spellman was fast asleep with a young Judas sitting in her lap, playing gently with the witch's hair which he had draped around his shoulders so he could face the window but still play with the woman's hair without disturbing her. 

When he noticed his father's arrival, Judas gave a toothy grin as he held his little hand up, pressing a finger to his lips. “Mama,” he began then folded his hands and pressed them to the side of his face as closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. 

Opening his eyes and dropping his to go back to playing with the witch's hair, Judas snuggled closer to her.

Faustus's eyes widened upon hearing what he presumed were his son's first words, he stepped into the room and knelt down in front of the rocking chair, careful of Vinegar Tom, Zelda's familiar, who was snoring loudly at her feet. 

“What do you mean, Mama is sleeping?” Asked Faustus carefully choosing his words, his brow furrowed as he watched his son look up at him. 

Judas dropped the piece of Zelda's hair from where he had been holding it over his face, and he looked at his father again. “Mama,” his brow frowned as he seemed to be thinking hard, “sweeping.” He finished, throwing his head back to look at Zelda. 

Faustus raised his eyebrows upon his son's words, realizing that the child though Zelda was his mother. Slowly, the warlock nodded, deciding it was best to speak of this with the witch later. 

“Alright.” He nodded, before standing and tucking his cane under his arm. “How about you and I go get some breakfast and allow her to get some more rest? How does that sound?” He asked. Judas grinned and began nodding his head up and down vigorously, reaching for his father.

Faustus picked his son up and then, with a small smile at Zelda, he left to go to the kitchen with the child.


	4. Little Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus has to go to a meeting with the Vatican, he brings Zelda and their young daughter with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet.

Zelda walked along the crowded streets near Vatican city, the sun was bright and hot, and the air dry as the witch walked towards a small line of shops, a small baby rested in her arms, sitting on her right hip.   
“It is far too hot out here, are you warm, Aella?” Zelda looked down to see the baby nod her head as she rested it against her mother's shoulder, her thumb in her mouth.

Even in the light weight material of her cream dress, Zelda could feel the hot sun scorching her pale skin, and though she wouldn't get sunburnt, since she had applied a spell to protect her skin, she still felt the harsh heat cast down. Knowing that the little girl in her arms was warm as well, Zelda had decided she was going to get the 1 year old a hat, in hopes it would help cool her down a bit.

Entering one of the small shops, Zelda wound her way through the clothing racks, and found the children's section in the back of the store. She stood in front of the hat rack, shifting the baby on her hip as she looked at the small selection. 

She looked down at the soft round face of her daughter, who had tugged on a strand of her hair to get her attention, since she had yet to learn to form proper words. The little blue eyed witch stared up at her mother puzzled, her lips were stuck out in a pout, looking from the hats to her mother in question. Zelda realized that her daughter was wondering what they were doing, she couldn't help but to smile fondly as she reached forward to grasp a small sailor type hat off the top rack.

She put it on top of the little girl's unruly short red curls, adjusting it so the strings hung down from Aella's chin. “Your daddy forgot to mention how warm it was here, when he said he packed your bag for me. And your mummy didn't remember to repack all the bags he did, so we are getting you a hat, darling, so your pretty little face doesn't get all burnt from the sun while we go around the city.” The witch said to Aella as she set the her down to sit on the floor, the small light blue dress shethe baby wore looked adorable with the denim hat that sat atop her curls.

As Zelda bent to scoop Aella back into her arms, the child suddenly broke into a fit of giggles causing a frown to grace her mother's sweaty face, she held the babe to her chest and turned. 

She saw what had brought such a reaction from her daughter, as she found Faustus standing behind her leaning against the clothing racks, his eyes crossed and his tongue peaking out from between his lips, his way of making their daughter laugh at random moments.

Zelda tried to conceal her smile, but she couldn't as a small laugh fell passed her lips, her eyes bright in amusement as she watched Faustus stop making faces, he walked forward and swiftly placed a kiss on top of Aella's head, then he lightly grazed his lips against Zelda's before pulling away. 

Zelda grinned as she allowed Faustus to take Aella from her arms, he lifted the babe up in the air and then proceeded to pretend to drop her, causing the little witch to let out a squeal and burst into giggles. 

“Your mother should know by now that it is I who has to repack what she does, since she always over packs!” Faustus told the child with a nod as he glanced pointly at Zelda. 

Aella glanced back and forth between her parents, a grin on her face, revealing a few shiny white teeth, she saw the look on her mother's face, and began to giggle again as Faustus tickled her stomach as he held her to him. 

Zelda narrowed her eyes into slits, glaring daggers at the High Priest, she pressed her lips. “I do not!” She exclaimed in fake outrage. 

Zelda stalked forward the three steps between them, she pulled their daughter into her arms carefully and walked towards the front of the store. 

Faustus hurried after them, a smile on his lips as he pulled out the needed money to pay for the hat, he gave it to the cashier, and then followed his wife out of the store and onto the street. “I thought you were meeting with the Vatican this afternoon.” Zelda glanced at him as he he into step beside her. 

Faustus shrugged, “I finished with them earlier than expected, and I thought I'd come surprise you and Aella.” His blue eyes met Zelda's sparkling green ones. 

Zelda held back her smile as she looked from the stone ground up to look up at the tall buildings on either side of the road, the architecture of Italy never ceased to take her breath away. 

Aella began to softly tug on her mother's hair, bringing the red headed witch to glance at her daughter in question. "Down." Aella spoke quietly, her small voice was soft and sweet as a look of determination crossed her features. 

Zelda raised her eyebrows as she slowed to a stop, she looked to Faustus who shrugged. 

"Down!" Repeated Aella, this time her little eyebrows were furrowed as she pressed her lips. She clearly was becoming annoyed that her parents seemed to not be listening. 

Zelda pursed her lips, walking closer to the building beside them so they weren't run over by the flood of people walking. She crouched down, and set Aella down, gently holding her hands around the child's hips to help steady her on her feet. "Is that what you wanted?" Zelda asked her daughter, her lips tugging up at the corners. 

Aella swatted her mother's hands away, nodding vigorously as she turned to look at her father who stood a few feet away leaning against the building, watching the scene in front of them. 

Zelda raised her eyebrows with a frown at her daughter's reaction, and she crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the little girl intently.

Turning to look at her father fully, Aella lifted her small chin up high, and with shaking legs, she took a step towards him. 

Faustus' mouth fell open slightly in shock as he went to kneel down, watching as slowly, Aella walked towards him, a look of concentration on her face.

Zelda's eyes widened as she saw her daughter taking her first steps, the child had only just started to stand on her own recently, and now she was walking. It was easy for Zelda to forget how fast time moved, and as she felt a smile form on her lips as Aella made it to her father and fell into his embrace, Zelda felt her eyes water as she realized that this was a moment that she would never forget, not as her daughter looked over her shoulder with a toothy grin of triumph, her eyes meeting Zelda's with glee. 

Zelda stood and walked forward and Faustus picked up Aella and spun her, the little girl's laughter echoing throughout the street and Faustus lowered her in his arms and placed a kiss to her cheek, a bright grin on his face. 

Zelda placed her hand on the small of Aella's back, as she met Faustus' eyes, both parents could not stop smiling. 

"Ma-ma! You saw?!" Asked Aella, looking at her mother proudly with the brightest of all smiles as her eyes sparkled happily. 

Zelda nodded, laughing. "I did! You are getting to be such a big girl." She reached forward and tickled Aella's stomach, bringing the girl to giggle and bury her face in her father's neck. 

Zelda looked at Faustus, and she could see the love in his eyes as he lent forward and placed a light kiss to her lips. 

"Let's go get some lunch." He said as he took Zelda's hand in his free one, holding Aella to him in the other. 

The small family then went to lunch and spent the day enjoying each other's company, for just that one day, there were no problems that came to their minds, all that mattered was them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS, TOMMOROW CHILLING ADVENTURES OF SABRINA PT 2 COMES OUT, NEW SPELLWOOD CONTENT!!!!!!!


	5. Walks in the woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward becomes High Priest. Faustus gets mad.  
> Zelda feels bad. So, she takes Faustus for a walk in the woods outside of the Spellman house and Faustus tells her something that us hard for him. And so Zelda ends up giving comfort to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spellwood prompt from Tumblr: zelda comforting faustus through a rough time?  
> ~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~  
> This takes place some point in the early 1900's, Faustus and Zelda are in their late 20's(but are at least a hundred years old).

It had been a few hours since Edward Spellman had been appointed as High Priest of The Church Of Night, and the coven was in full celebration mode.  
The Spellman home was bright and full of noise as members of the coven and family and friends came to congratulate the new Priest, who was bright eyed and very modest as he went around to mingle with his guests.  
His sisters, Zelda and Hilda, were both doing their jobs as the sisters of the high priest very well, Hilda was currently chatting merrily with cousin Sparrow, a bushy haired old fellow who wore very bright clothing that if looked at for too long, could cause one to have spots in their vision.  
While Zelda was engaged in conversation with an old friend of the Spellman family, Bartimaeus Hunter, he and Edward had attended the Academy of Unseen Arts together.  
He had a crush on Zelda since they were children, and often tried to get her to speak with him, she lost count of how many times he asked her out to dinner, and no matter how many times she declined, he never took the hint that she wasn't interested.  
Zelda sipped the brandy in her glass, her green eyes focused on the roaring fire in the fireplace behind Bartimaeus, only half listening as he went on about something he taught his students now that he was a Professor at the Academy. She was just biding her time until she could excuse herself without it being considered impolite of her and have it reflect badly on her brother.  
She wanted to go find Faustus Blackwood, he had only been at the celebration for a few minutes after it was announced that Edward would be high priest, and then he had ducked out unnoticed by all but her.  
Zelda, beginning to feel her patience wheen, so she ‘accidentally’ spilled a bit of her drink on her burgundy hobble skirt while faking a laugh at a joke the warlock had told her.  
"Oh dear, I must go and clean this up before my skirt stains, if you'll excuse me brother Bartimaeus-" Zelda said, giving him an apologetic smile and batted her eyelashes in false embarrassment, setting her glass on the mantle gracefully.  
"I know a spell that would clear that up right away, I'd be happy to help you, sister Zelda." He went to reach a hand out to her with an eager smile, but Zelda was already out of his grasp. "No thank you, I can handle this myself." She called over her shoulder, briskly darting around guests until she made it through the front door and out onto the porch. 

Closing the door with a click, Zelda went down the front steps and walked around the side of the house, the dead leafs on the ground crunching beneath her shoes until she moved to lean back against the siding, she looked a heavy sigh as her eyes fluttered closed for a brief moment. 

The bitter smell of cigarette smoke filled her nose. "Tired of the coven giving all the attention to your brother?" A low, husky voice whispered in her ear.  
Zelda's eyes snapped open as she spun around to look at him, she pressed her lips and raised an eyebrow. "No, actually. I got tired of brother Bartimaeus trying to talk his way into my bedroom." Her voice was icy as her green eyes met his.  
Faustus kept his face blank, but Zelda didn't miss the wild flash in his eyes when she had mentioned Bartimaeus, it was no secret that he despised the other warlock, and he did get very cross whenever anyone else flirted with Zelda.  
If Zelda had been disappointed by his lack of comment, her face didn't show it, instead, she leaned her shoulder against the side of the house, her arms crossed as she observed Faustus lift a cigarette to his lips.  
No more words were said as Faustus walked up to Zelda and leaned back against the house,  
"Do you want to go for a walk?" Zelda's question jarred Faustus from his thoughts, he raised his eyebrows, his intense gaze fixed on the horizon. For a moment, Zelda wondered if he had heard her, but then he pushed forward and extended a hand in front of them in a motion for her to go ahead of him. "Lead the way, Miss Spellman."  
Zelda glanced at Faustus, her brows furrowed in concern: his eyes were distant, his body language stiffer then normal. Knowing that it was best she didn't pry, Zelda didn't say anything as she began to walk towards the forest at the edge of the property, feeling Faustus walking close behind her as he puffed his cigarette.

A few minutes passed between them in silence as Zelda led Faustus around the forest aimlessly, he passed her his cigarette, and she was thankful for the distraction from the thoughts in her head on what to say.  
The cool autumn breeze kissed their exposed skin and the smell of smoke lingered around them, the air was thick with tension as both of them were wrapped up in their thoughts. Zelda wanted to ask Faustus how he was after everything, but she already knew. 

Faustus had been Edward's mentor, and he took pride in the fact that he was one of the most skilled warlocks in the coven at the time, but Edward was eager, and soon his thirst for information outgrew what Faustus could teach him, and so, Edward began to study on his own and create spells, he kept going and going until he surpassed his mentor, and Faustus definitely was not pleased by this accomplishment of Edward's.  
Sure, he had congratulated Edward, but it was all formal, stiff, rehearsed. And he didn't linger afterwards, nor wanting to see the new Priest or be around any of the coven members. 

The cigarette was finished and Faustus made no move to light another, he fell behind a step, and Zelda frowned as she tried to think of things to say, but nothing seemed right.  
As the sun set and they were cast in a dull light under their cover of the trees, Zelda finally couldn't stand the silence anymore. She whipped around so fast that Faustus stumbled back so as not to walk into her, he raised his eyebrows expectantly, Zelda swallowed as she stood tall with her chin raised.  
"Faustus, I'm sorry you didn't make High Priest." Zelda said plainly, chewing on the inside of her cheek as she awaited his response.  
Faustus's eyes became hard as steel as he met Zelda's gaze, "but you're not sorry that your brother is the new High Priest of The Coven of Night." His tone was cold and bitter as he folded his arms.  
Zelda's eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips. "Of course not, Edward is my brother and I'm proud that he has achieved such a position of honor under our Dark Lord." 

Faustus let out a humorless laugh, "well, I for one won't be sticking around to find out what sort of leader he'll be."  
Zelda's eyes flashed angrily but as she registered his words, she stilled. Zelda stared at him, her mouth open in shock. Faustus didn't say anything as he stared back at her, his face blank, but his eyes, they held sadness in them, betraying his emotions. 

"You're leaving." She stated dully, trying not to show her emotions to him. 

Faustus's adams apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, he nodded curtly. "Yes."

"When?" She felt her heart pounding against her ribcage as her head spun. 

Faustus watched her face intently, focusing on each of her breathes as he tried to tell himself that what he was doing was the right decision. "I leave in the morning at first light." 

“Very well.” Zelda sighed, she met his eyes, a small smirk slowly spreading across her lips, she closed what little distance was between them.  
His hands went to her hips on reflex, his thumbs brushing against the smooth fabric of her blouse as she swayed in his arms, she walked her fingers up the lengths of his arms until they came to rest on his collar bone.  
She moved to fiddle with the buttons on the collar of his white shirt. “Will you be going back to stay with your mother in massachusetts?”  
Faustus stiffened for a moment, his eyes moving to look away from Zelda as he gently took her hands off him.  
“No, I will not be seeing my mother.’ He cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable.  
Zelda frowned, looking up at him with narrowed eyes. “Why not?”  
Faustus didn’t answer her, just pursed his lips with a scowl as he focused on an oak tree behind her. Zelda huffled, trying to pull her hands from the warlock’s grasp, but he seemed to not be paying her any attention. “Faustus, if you won’t tell me what it is that’s bothering you, then I’ll just go back home.”  
Faustus stepped back, dropping Zelda’s hands roughly. “Since when have we ever spoken of our feelings to one another? Neither of us live that way, because it is foolish to allow our enemies to see the weakness that lays in showing our true selves.” He snapped at her with a sour expression. 

Zelda’s eyes flashed dangerously as she crossed her arms. “There is no need to be so harsh, Faustus. If you want to tell someone but don’t want to show your emotions in far of judgment, then tell me. I grew up with a gossip of a sister, but that doesn’t mean that I share others secrets, not if they don't want me to. Besides, I think we both know that what secrets we share, I shan’t ever utter to anyone else.” She pressed her lips tightly with narrowed green eyes that were alight with her temper.  
Several tense moments passed by where neither spoke and only the sound of birds chirping could be heard far off in the trees.  
Faustus had his back turned to Zelda, who stood feet away with her arms wrapped around her middle and a slightly disappointed look on her face. After a while, she grew tired of staring at the raven black hair at the back of his head, she dropped her eyes and turned to leave.

“I won’t be going to see my mother, because she died six months ago.”  
Zelda froze at these words, her heartbeat beating so fast it sounded like a hummingbird in her ears. Swallowing thickly, she moved to face him once more, his back was still to her, but instead of staying away from him, Zelda crossed the space between them.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Her voice was soft as she came up behind him.  
“I didn’t think it would matter, she had been sick for a while anyway, her magic beginning to fail her, and she told me to remain in Greendale so I could continue to be in the running for High Priest.” He replied quietly. 

Zelda moved around so she was between Faustus and the tree he was facing, forcing him to look at her.  
She placed her hand gently on his cheek and tilted his head so he looked into her eyes. “Faustus, I am sorry.” She whispered.  
She wasn’t sorry that his mother died. Death, like so many other things that came to be, was inevitable. Though being a witch or warlock slowed down the aging process immensely, it couldn’t stop their bodies from eventually dying after centuries.  
Zelda was sorry because she could see the pain in his eyes when the mask he wore began to slip.

“I’m sorry.” She repeated, extending her neck so she could place a light kiss to his lips.  
“Faustus, if there is something I can do, tell me.” She whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.  
Faustus brought his mouth to Zelda’s ear, the warmth of his breath in contrast to the cold autumn air made her shiver. “This. This is all I need you to do.” Was all he said before he captured her lips with his own.

They spent the whole night in the forest, and in the morning when Faustus awoke alone against the trunk of a tree with a stiff neck, he wore a grin on his face as a plan began to form in his head. Zelda’s mother and father were both dead, had been for a long while, so that left only one person he could ask his question. He thought about how he would do it as he walked through the forest with a spring in his step, heading for Blackwood manor.  
Faustus Blackwood was going to ask Zelda Spellman to marry him, but first, he had to get Edward’s permission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry if this didn't live up to your expectations, but I was having trouble coming up with ideas for Zelda to comfort Faustus.  
> I kept thinking of her just saying bitterly "there, there, go to sleep now." After stabbing him and thus he us dying...  
> In case you can't tell, u don't think in over what he did to Zelda in pt 2. But I still tried my best and hey, at least I didn't kill him off! XD


	6. Blackwood Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Zelda finds herself staying home from teaching at the academy at the end of the Winter Solstice, she goes to visit her sister with the twins. There, she learns something that will change her and Faustus' marriage for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: "Can you PLEASE write Spellwood as parents?? Thank you, I appreciate YOUU!! :))"
> 
> Sorry this took so long! I got a head cold and then I just wasn't able to get chance for any writing.  
> For the sake of this oneshot, the horrid events of caos pt 2 never happened: Zelda told Faustus of Leticia, he excepts it, and they get married and she moves in with Faustus and the children.  
> Hilda marries Cerberus at some point, and they live at the Spellman Monterey.  
> Ambrose is off doing his own thing with Luke.  
> Alright, now you may continue! 🖤

It was at the end of the winter solstice when Zelda Blackwood began to see the signs of an illness. 

On Friday morning she had stayed home at Blackwood Manor while Faustus went to the academy, she had not felt very well and so she told him that she would be spending the day with the twins, Judas and Leticia. Faustus had frowned deeply, advising her to take some potions to help her feel better, then he placed a kiss her forehead and departed. 

Recently the twins had turned four years old, and their magic was beginning to show.  
Last week Leticia had thrown a fit because Judas had taken her dessert from her and eaten it, Leticia had scowled at him as he dashed up from his seat and ran out of her reach, his smiling face covered in crumbs.  
Judas' angry screams had Faustus running into the kitchen ready to either soothe or scold, but his voice had failed him when he saw that Leticia was sitting contently at the table munching on one of Hilda's chocolate chip cookies, a large plate of the baked food in front of her, he slowly looked up when his son called out for him, and he was startled for Judas to begin telling him what happened in an accusing tone; his son informed him that Leticia had somehow sent him up on top of one of the cabinets after she began to glare at him.  
Since then, Faustus and Zelda had begun to teach their children how to harness their powers, Faustus was slightly annoyed that Leticia was showing her powers before her brother, and Judas, like his father, was annoyed with the same reason, constantly snapping at his sister whenever she would suggest how he should be doing something during their lessons with their father, he began to request more lessons with Zelda, who was much more patient with them. 

It was nearing noon, Zelda was sitting out in the frozen garden behind Blackwood Manor, watching as Leticia and Judas played in the fresh snow, smiling as the twins laughed and dodged snowballs that they threw at one another.  
The cold air nipped at her exposed face as she huffed on her cigarette, she glanced down with a frown, noticing the ashes that had gathered in her lap, she quickly brushed them off the fabric of her skirt.

"Momma! Letty! Look!" Judas' excited voice rang out causing Zelda to look up. 

A bright smile spread across her face as she witnessed Judas looking at a dead, snow covered rose, his small face was furrowed in concentration, his name eyes focused on the flower. Her grin broadened as she saw the snow blow off the stem of the flower and then the rose began to bloom.  
"Yay!" Cheered Leticia, running over to her brother with a wide smile. She pulled Judas into a hug as he turned to her, and when she pulled away, she grabbed his mitten clad hand in her own.  
"Momma, did you see what Judas did?" She was practically bouncing in place, her eyes so bright that they sparkled in the sunlight.  
Zelda nodded, "yes! Great job, Judas, you seem to have a knack for herbology." Judas beamed at her as she stood up, her arm dropping to her side as she walked through the snow and began to cross the garden towards the children.  
Judas let go of his sister's hand as she ran to Zelda, he bent down and plucked the flower with a florist, hiding it behind his back as he slowly walked towards his mother and sister. 

He came up behind his sister who was chatting excitedly, gently, he tapped her shoulder making her turn around. "Here Letty," he brought his hand around to show the rose in his hand, he extended it to her with a toothy grin, revealing the gaps where he was missing one of his front teeth.  
Leticia beamed at him, accepting the flower giddily, she carefully tucked it behind her ear where it was held in place by her wild black curls and her red hat. 

Zelda watched the two with a small smile, she moved to turn back to the house as it was getting colder and she didn't want them to freeze, but a sharp pain in her side made her halt in her actions.  
Her green eyes widened as she felt her breath leave her lungs, her cigarette burned in it's holder by her side, she could dimly hear as the twins ceased their conversation about where the clouds came from.  
Behind her, the twins exchanged a look of worry, carefully, Judas stepped forward to stand behind their mother, Leticia lingering back a bit with a frown. "Mother, are you alright?" Judas asked concerned, his hands shoved into the pockets of his coat.  
That seemed to jar Zelda from her thoughts, taking a shallow breath, she slowly turned to face the children. "Yes, Judas, I'm perfectly fine." She managed to plaster a smile on her face, even though she was far from fine, she hid the pain as another sharp pain stabbed at her insides, much stronger than the last. Though she had dealt with worse pain in her life before, this concerned her and she feared trying any sort of spell to figure out what was going on. If she was already in pain, that made it more risky to use her powers, and she wouldn't allow the twins to be placed in a situation where she might lose consciousness. 

The smile she wore seemed to reassure the twins, though Letty still watched her mother werally when Judas moved to pull her away so they could resume their games.  
Before they could go back to playing, Zelda spoke informed the twins that the three of them would be going for a drive over to the Spellman house so they could pay a visit to their Aunt Hilda and Uncle Cerberus. "Your Aunt Hilda will be able to preserve that flower for you, Letty." Zelda had said over her shoulder as they walked back inside the Manor. 

Once the twins had each grabbed a bag with some of their things to entertain themselves should they need it, the three Blackwood's got into the car and began the drive to the Spellman Sisters Mountray.  
Zelda's hands gripped the wheel tightly as her thoughts raced, a lump forming her throat with each passing second.  
Thankfully the roads to the Spellman residence were vacant in the drive there, the twins kept themselves busy by seeing guessing what the other was seeing. "I spy... Something red!" Leticia exclaimed, looking out her window.  
"Is it… Mother's hair?" Judas guessed, one glance at his sister had him bursting into a fit of giggles.  
Leticia was glaring with pursed lips at her brother, her arms folded over her chest. "How did you know?" She demanded.  
Judas rolled his eyes. "Because it's always momma's hair. You never change what you have me guess, so I always know what it'll be."  
Leticia grumbled to herself under her breath, moving to glare out the window in silent annoyance. 

The car pulled into the overgrown driveway leading up to the mortuary, Zelda slowed down and parked in front of the house before she got out and began to unbuckle the twins from their seats.  
As soon as the back car door slammed shut, the sound of the front door opening could be heard.  
"Leta! Jude!" The excited high pitched cry echoed out into the yard. Zelda and the twins around to see child no older than three or four carefully jumping down the snow dusted steps, once her feet hit the ground, she broke into a run towards them, snow kicking out behind her.  
“Rhina!” Letica all but screamed in her brother’s ear as she dashed around her mother, running through the snow towards a younger girl with fair golden hair that barely reached her shoulders.  
The two children embraced each other in a hug, their momentum so strong that they nearly fell to the ground.  
Judas looked up at Zelda, “mother, is there a spell to repair my eardrum? I think Letty made me lose my hearing, all I hear is a ringing.” He rubbed his mittened hand against his left ear, a sour look on his face.  
Zelda calmly placed a hand to her stomach as another wave of pain washed over her, she looked down at the boy, a small, amused smile on her lips as she put her free hand on his shoulder, “there is a spell should it be needed, but I think we both know that your hearing is just fine at the moment, Judas.”  
A moment later, Judas stumbled back against the car as the little girl from the house crashed into him with a hug.“Jude!” Her small pale face was bright, her cheeks rosey in the cold.  
Zelda noticed this, and even though her body screamed in protest, Zelda bent forward so she was at eye level, “Rhiannon, where is your coat?” Zelda asked with raised eyebrows.  
Rhiannon pulled away from Judas and glanced down at her clothes; a bright yellow sweater knit by her mother, a floral skirt with purple tights that had small pictures of cats on them, and her cherry red snow boots. She looked up with a sheepish grin, dimples showing. “It’s inside, Auntie.”  
Zelda gave her young niece a sly smirk, shaking her head she stood. “I thought so,” she looked around the yard, she did not see Letica. Rhiannon answered Zelda’s silent question, “Leta’s inside, my mommy is baking.”  
At these words Judas bolted from his place against the car and into the house.  
Rhiannon shared a look with Zelda, “everyone loves my mommy’s baking.”  
Zelda ran her hand over Rhiannon’s hair as they walked to the porch.

Upon stepping over the threshold Zelda was hit with the sweet smell of her sister’s Apple pie, Rhiannon ran from Zelda’s side to the kitchen, Zelda closed the door before any snow could blow in and then walked towards the kitchen where she could hear Hilda speaking cheerily to the three children.  
When her older sister entered, Hilda looked up from where she was rolling out dough for bread.  
It had been a while since the sisters had last seen one another, nearly a year.  
Zelda had been busy with classes at the academy and the twins. While Hilda had her hands full with her daughter who was nearly three and a half years of age, and the bookstore she now ran with her husband, Cerberus. 

Hilda walked around the counter and enveloped her sister in a hug, "what a lovely surprise! I thought you would've been teaching classes." The younger witch told her.  
Zelda returned the hug with less enthusiasm, feeling light headed. Something that her little sister took notice of immediately as she pulled away with a worried look. "Are you feeling alright Zelds? You're shaking." Hilda frowned, placing the back of her hand to the redhead's forehead. 

Zelda's eyes scanned around them briefly; the three children were all busy chatting and eating sweets.  
Zelda swallowed thickly, meeting her sister's watchful eyes, "that's why I'm here, I need to speak with you, away from the children."  
Hilda's frown deepened as she and Zelda exited the kitchen and quietly made their way to the study, Hilda cast worried glances at her sister as they walked, neither of them speaking until the door shut and a silencing spell had been placed on the room to prevent the children listening in. 

Zelda walked to stand before the roaring fire, her hands crossed over her stomach as she pressed her lips.  
Hilda came to stand behind Zelda, her worry finally making her speak. "Zelda, please tell me what's wrong," she urged with pleading eyes as she took another step.  
Zelda took many deep breaths as she turned to face her sister, her lip trembled as she felt her nerves surging, her fingers gripped the fabric of her shirt, her hold painfully tight. "Sister," she licked her lips as her eyes darted nervously away from the green orbs that were fixed on her. "I fear that i-" she shut her eyes, willing herself to form the words that died in her throat. "Hilda," she began again.  
"I fear that I am with child."

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The sister's spent the better half of the day running all sorts of tests and cast all the spells that they could think of, all read the same thing: Zelda was pregnant. She was around seven months, she was not yet fully showing, the bump small enough that she had not taken any notice of it; witches don't usually begin to show until seven or eight months, in some cases, they don't show until nine or ten out of the full thirteen that a pregnancy lasted. 

Zelda had been shocked by the news, not even sure what she should do next; sure, she had brought many babies into the world, taken care of many pregnant witches when she was a midwife, she helped in the births of her nieces and step children. She was right there by her sister's side when Hilda had learned she was pregnant with Rhiannon, and before that, she and Hilda had been the ones tending to their late sister in law, Diana Spellman. 

But that was different than actually being the one who was pregnant. Zelda had been taking potions to prevent such a thing from happening since she a young witch fresh from her dark baptism.  
Sure, she had thought of having children, she adored the young witches and warlocks she took care of throughout the years, she loved raising her niece Sabrina, troublesome as she had been.  
But it wasn't something she really thought too much of, not after she became the night mother to Leticia and Judas, raising Leticia herself for a short while until she sent her to the care of the witch, Dezmelda, in fear of what Faustus would do if he learned that his first born of the twins was a girl.

Her worry had proved for nought, when before she married Faustus she gently mentioned the topic, he had been angry at her for a time, but he had not put a halt to the wedding. Instead, once they returned, Leticia was brought back to them to be raised beside her brother, father, and stepmother.  
The twins were always keeping the witch and warlock are their toes, they were very dramatic like their father, but insanely stubborn. Faustus liked to blame that on Sabrina, who had taken care of the twins when her Aunt asked, and spent a good majority of the time playing and teaching them mortal children's games, until she left to study far away. 

Zelda had plenty of experience when it came to the before and after care of giving birth, but she was not so sure she was ready to deal with actually having a baby.  
Hilda had suggested that Zelda head back to Blackwood Manor to get some rest and take some potions to help ease the pain in her abdomen, which turned out to be the baby trying to kick her in the ribs. Hilda and Cerberus would take care of Leticia and Judas, Cerberus was still at the bookstore, but Hilda knew it would be no problem at all seeing as the twins loved their uncle.  
Zelda had thanked her sister for all her help, with the promise of returning the next day so they could further discuss what would happen in the coming months.  
She said her goodbyes to the children, (the twins were fully immersed in a mortal game Rhiannon was showing them, and thus we're perfectly happy to be spending the night with their cousin at the Spellman home).  
When she got out of the car once she was back at Blackwood Manor, Zelda entered the quiet house and shut the door behind her with a sigh.  
She leaned back against it, her eyes falling shut as took in deep calming breaths.

The Manor was cold, the smell or pinecones lingered faintly in the air, a small smile crawled onto the witch's face as she pushed off the door and shed her coat.  
She walked upstairs, the carpeted steps creaking beneath her shoes, and went through the hall to her and Faustus' bedroom. 

She took off her shoes and then laid on the bed, the soft quilt felt very smooth against her stockings as Zelda settled onto her side using her arm as a pillow, her red curls falling into her face.  
The witch could not bring herself to care about it as her eyelids felt very heavy, the day's events having made her very tired, she decided it wouldn't hurt to take a small nap.

~~~~

When she awoke, it was to the sound of Faustus walking in the hall.  
She did not move from her comfortable position as she heard her husband entered the room, nor did she open her eyes as she felt him kneel down in front of her.  
"Zelda, where are the children?" His voice was quiet in an attempt not to spook her.  
"Hilda's watching them for the night." Was Zelda's muffled reply as she buried her face into the crook of her elbow. 

Faustus gave a low hum, seeming satisfied by her answer. "How are you feeling?" He asked, softly.  
When Zelda did not reply, she felt Faustus gently silp one of his hands beneath her cheek. "Zelda" his voice was even softer now, like that of crushed velvet.  
Zelda opened her eyes reluctantly, and Faustus ran his thumb over her cheek gently as he peered at her, his dark eyes held worry in them, and Zelda smiled to herself. He was worried about her. 

"I'm alright, I suppose. My ribs are a tad sore, and I still feel nauseous, but my sister gave me a potion to help with that." She told him in a tired voice, dancing around the reason behind what was making her feel that way. 

"What did she say was wrong?" His tone was laced with concern. 

Zelda's smile puzzled him, but her next words puzzled him even further, "nothing was or is wrong."

He frowned deeply at her, his eyes searching her's in a silent question. "I don't understand." 

Zelda uncurled her elbow and moved to sit up, she brought her hand up and placed it on top of Faustus', who's palm was still rested against her cheek. She shifted her legs off the bed, bringing their joined hands to lay in her lap.  
She wound and unwound their fingers as she stared down at them, biting her lips as her mind raced trying to figure out a way to tell him what she wished.  
"Zelda?"  
Faustus's voice brought her out of her thoughts.  
She looked up at him, suddenly feeling like she was a teenager again, rattled by her nervousness.  
She took a deep breath and met his eyes, "I'm pregnant." Her voice was barely above a whisper, not sure what his reaction would be. 

Faustus stilled, his voice stuck in his throat as he forgot to breath. He didn't realize how long had passed until Zelda pulled her hand from his and stood up.  
She had barely gotten to move around him before he suddenly jumped to his feet and pulled her to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and stared down at her with a deadly serious expression. "Are you certain?" His voice was low and his eyes scanning hers. 

Zelda, who had frozen with her hands against his chest as he held her to him with an iron grip. "Yes," she breathed, her eyes locked on his. 

She had not a moment longer to think before Faustus' mouth was upon hers in a deep kiss.  
"This calls for a celebration, I think." He whispered against her lips before they pulled apart. 

Zelda smiled brightly, relief washing over her. She lent forward to capture his lips with her own once more, only for her to pull away with a gasp of pain, her hand flying to her abdomen.  
Faustus steadied her as she swayed in place, her breathing shallow, her eyes were squeezed shut. 

"Zelda? What's happening? Should I get your sister?" Faustus scanned her face, for she could not conceal the amount of pain she was in, and so his nerves were flaring up as he panicked. 

Zelda sank her teeth into her bottom lip, with a hold strong as steel, she gripped onto her husband's arm for support. "No," she gritted out, her voice harsher than she intended.  
"I'm fine," she breathed, "I just need to take some of the potion Hilda made me."  
Faustus nodded, though Zelda didn't see it as she kept her eyes shut. He helped her sit down on the bed, he saw a small glass vial on the nightstand and picked it up: inside was a clear magenta liquid of some sort, the label had the intricate handwriting that belonged to Hilda, the words too small for Faustus to read.  
"Is this the potion? It was in the bedside table." His words were gentle, and when Zelda gave him a stiff nod, he sat down next to her on the bed and carefully brought the vial to her lips.

After a few minutes, Zelda became less tense and her grip on Faustus loosened, but she didn't relinquish her hold entirely. "I'll be fine, so will the babe." Zelda opened her eyes so she could look at her husband. Seeing the concerned look on his face, Zelda gave him a small, reassuring smile, "Faustus, I assure you that I am alright. We are alright." She grasped his hands and gave a light squeeze. "The baby was simply kicking me in the ribs, it's normal in a witch's pregnancy, it means that it is developing properly." 

Faustus nodded, then a slow smirk tugged at his lips. "It would seem that our little creation takes after their mother."  
Zelda raised an eyebrow, "and what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Just that you have a habit of kicking me in the ribs when you have trouble sleeping," he informed her with amusement evident in his tone.  
Zelda rolled her eyes, but she couldn't hide the small grin that was spreading across her face.  
"Let us rest now, my darling Zelda, for tomorrow will surely be full of excitement when the children learn that they will have a younger brother or sister." Faustus brought their joined hands to his mouth, he placed a kiss to each of Zelda's hands before he placed a featherlight one to Zelda's lips.

Later that night, when Faustus thought Zelda to be in a deep slumber in his arms as they lay in their bed, he would move silently so he could place his head on his wife's stomach.  
"Hello little one," he whispered against the small bump under the teal silk of Zelda's nightgown, "your mother and I are beyond excited to meet you when you're ready." He ran a hand over her stomach, his gaze soft as he felt movement under his palm.  
"We've been waiting for you for a long time, at least I have." He paused, making sure Zelda was still asleep, once he heard the soft even breath of his wife, he continued: "between you and I, I have always wanted a family with your mother, ever since I met her at the academy when we were young. You do have other siblings, Prudence is away in Europe studying, but Leticia and Judas will be around for you to grow up with. I will teach you things as you grow- and so will your mother, she is a very skilled witch, and will love you always."  
He took a deep breath, a smile forming on his lips, "I look forward to meeting you, little one, but for now I must go get some rest before I wake your mother with this." He finished, pressing a gentle kiss to his wife's stomach before he retreated to his place in the bed, wrapping his arms around Zelda, one hand fell to rest on her stomach protectively. 

As Faustus drifted off into a peaceful slumber, he didn't notice as Zelda gently placed a hand on top of the one on her belly, she had been awake the whole time he spoke to their unborn child, and as she let herself be lulled to sleep, she had a bright smile on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being so patient, my lovely readers!  
> -Also, Rhiannon's tights were gifted to her by Sabrina for that winter solstice. (Thought it was a cute detail that I had to put in there for you guys).  
> I hope you found this chapter enjoyable.


	7. The Execution Of Sabrina Spellman (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some kookie shit happens when Sabrina is walking through the woods after school.
> 
>  
> 
> (Inspired by a prompt I received on Tumblr a whole back: 'Burn the witch scenario? Like how would Harvey, Roz, Nick and Theo react to Sabrina and her family in danger?' )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (S): INTRUSIVE THOUGHTS, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, HANGING OF CHARACTERS.

Sabrina Spellman walked through the greendale woods as she made her way home after school.  
Harvey had offered to give her a ride since he was already taking Theo and Roz home as it was a rainy day, but Sabrina had declined- she wanted to walk home in the hopes it would help clear her thoughts. 

She kicked a rock on the worn dirt path, water droplets falling off the branches of the trees above, the cold sensation of a rogue droplet gently hitting the top of her hair made her feel calm. Her hands were stuffed into the pockets of her old red coat as she hummed a soft tune under her breath in time with her steps.  
A lot had happened in the months since the whole Dark Lord and Blackwood drama, most nights Sabrina spent locked in her room with piles of books- trying to find some way to bring Nick back safely. Her aunt Zelda spent a majority of her time at the Academy as she rebuilt the Church and the teachings she had to improve. Aunt Hilda was around more, though she spent a great deal of her time at the bookshop with Cerberus: Though neither of them would admit it to her; Sabrina felt her Aunts distancing themselves. Though still caring, they had given up in trying to dissuade Sabrina in her relentless search for a way to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all, and free her boyfriend from hell.  
Her friends tried to help in any way they could- but in truth, they seemed less keen on the idea of going to hell now that the time neared and The Dark Lord was not in front of them. Sabrina couldn’t blame them when she caught them hanging out at the bookstore or at the movies without her- nor would she blame them for ceasing in inviting her out, they had tired and after Sabrina always declining, their calls and texts had become fewer and fewer. 

Ambrose had left with Prudence in search of Blackwood and the twins, and Agatha and Dorcas were eagerly assisting the new high priestess; leaving Sabrina to quietly go about existing in her own mind with only Salem for company.  
Today, she had instructed him to wait back at the house for her, she needed to be alone after she had spent the whole night before muling over school books for an upcoming test at Baxter High.  
The smell of wet earth and pine trees gave her a chance to calm her raging thoughts that seemed to fixate on the littlest things.

She froze upon hearing a twig snap behind her, but before she could turn around, everything went black. 

 

********************************************************

 

The rustling of fabric and harsh cold wind awoke the young Spellman, and with difficulty she managed to open her eyes: her vision was hazy and had a red hue to it as she forced herself to remain still- a wave of nausea washed over her; it felt as if there were a thousand pins behind her eyelids, her face felt oddly numb and her ears rang. She tried to open her mouth, but realized that it as already open with a piece of bundled up cloth inside it, preventing her from speaking.

"Oh good, the lil bitch is awake." The deep rumble of a man's voice sounded somewhere to Sabrina's right, causing her turn her head far too quickly making stars dance in her vision.  
She did her best to glare as two men in their late fifties came into view in front of her; she thought of a spell to free herself, but it did not work: She tried another one, again nothing.  
She spoke but her words were muffled by the cloth in her mouth.  
"I think the girl’s trying to say something, James," the other man spoke, not taking his eyes off Sabrina.  
"Bet she's tryin' to curse us." The man who had spoken first, James, fixed his narrow, beetle like eyes on Sabrina with a sneer, "you'll find that none of that stan worship will work on us, girl. That rope was blessed by a priest from the church." 

‘They’re going to kill you,’ whispered a low raspy voice in her head. Sabrina tried to process these words, but a fog had settled over her; rendering her unable to form a coherent thought.

The other man moved from his place beside James and roughly grabbed Sabrina's right shoulder, he pulled her to her feet causing her to stumble unable to get her balance with her ankles bound by rope.  
The men realized this when the one had to grip her tighter to prevent her falling on him, and so James came and grabbed Sabrina under her other arm; together, he and his friend lifted her into the center of the clearing; she thrashed as best she could- earning her a few violet shakes, leaving her dizzy and drowsy. She fought back as much as she could when they slipped a piece of rope around her neck; the rough grains stung as the rope was securely tightened.  
Desperately, she called Salem to her through her mind like she had done in the past- but he did not answer.  
She jumped when the men spoke- wether from fright or surprise, she was not certain.  
"You and your aunts walk about as if you are better than us, and you seem to think no one notices the disappearances. But we aren’t fouls,” (Sabrina managed to raise an eyebrow at this, since she knew for a fact that her aunts had not made anyone disappear in months.) "my brother and I here," (he gestured to the man with him) "have been doing some research after that Kinkle boy survived the wreck at the mines last fall, and then, strangely, died soon after. 

We learned that the spellman's have been here for generations- your Aunts in particular made us suspicious,for they have been here for years and yet seem to have aged little- we came across a letter our great grandmother wrote to her sister when she was young, complaining about dead animals showing up in her bedroom after she had caught our great grandfather and a redheaded Spellman woman flirting with her husband in their garden, she said that when confronted, the Spellman rolled her horrid green eyes and blew cigarette smoke in our great grandmother’s face before telling her to mind her own business, then she left.  
Our Great grandfather died shortly after the encounter, a supposed heart attack, leaving our great grandmother to raise their two young children by herself. That was in the early 1900's, and we have reason to believe that that Spellman woman was that slutty Aunt of yours, which brings us back to the matter at hand: you and your family are devil worshipers and have been making human sacrifices in order to get rid of the good people of Greendale.” He puffed out his chest, his eyes bright with pride- like he had just revealed some big plan of the spellman’s and now their work was foiled.

Hearing the story he told, Sabrina quickly understood that these men seemed to only be going off tales they heard in whispers through the years, they couldn’t possibly have any idea that would actually warrant her or her Aunts’ death- or could they?  
Sabrina could hardly stand upright- much less gather the energy required to cast a spell or run from them as one brother took the end of the rope that wasn’t tied to her neck, and flung it over a thick branch above her- gripping it in his hands he cast a look to his brother, James, who looked at Sabrina with a grim smirk. “You will be hung for your crimes, witch, and your body will hang here until eventually your aunts come looking for you. And here, they will also die.” 

Sabrina’s stomach sunk, she tried desperately to call for help or cast a spell- anything that would give her the chance to warn her family.  
But fate was not on the young witch’s side. Together the two brothers pulled the rope- lifting Sabrina’s feet off the ground she hung by her neck; red burns chafed at her pale skin and she gave a strangled cry that was muffled by the gag in her mouth, she twisted about in the air for a few moments, looking like a fish out of water, desperate for air that was stolen from her. The tree branch groaned from the effort of suspending the girl; the men strained their muscles and they feared for a moment that the girl would succeed in her attempt to get herself free, silence fell upon the woods, nothing, and then-  
Sabrina Spellman went limp, her eyes glazed with unshed tears and her head hung unnaturally upon her shoulders as her body swayed.  
The men tied the rope to the tree. Leaving her body there, the men departed so that they could prepare to return when the girl’s aunts came to collect their niece from her hanging tree. 

In that spot in the woods, a crumbing alter stood far behind the place Sabrina hung in the rustling breeze, her body swayed and her empty gaze was set on the familiar crumbing structure- Sabrina Spellman had unknowingly been slain in the same clearing that she had been born in some years ago, and there, her body would stay. Until the day came when someone would cut her down.

 

 

**************************************************

 

 

Gasping for breath, Theo Putnam ran up the driveway that led to the montrury that Sabrina’s Aunts owned, dirt clouds kicked up behind him in his haste, making him cough in between gulps of air. 

He climbed the stairs two at a time and the sound of his knocks on the door thundered through the empty house, doing nothing to soothe his growing anxiety. Still in the process of regaining his breath, he tried the doorknob- locked.  
Cursing in frustration, he ran a hand through his hair restlessly and turned to walk down the steps so he could head to Cerberus’s in search of Sabrina’s Aunt Hilda. 

A soft mewl reached his ears in the breeze, so quiet that for a second Theo thought it was his mind playing tricks, but then he heard it again and he knew that it was real.  
“Salem?” He called looking around the front porch, the cat’s cries grew louder when Theo curiously walked around the small cemetery in front of the house. Concerned, he picked up the pace, he broke into a run when he saw a small, trembling black ball of fur near the edge of the woods at the end of the property.  
“Salem!” He called and finally got to the small animal, he dropped to his knees and cautiously reached a hand out to the cat, who weakly lifted his head. 

Gently, Theo gathered his friend’s cat in his arms and stood, the black cat’s fur was not as full as normal and he looked upset. “Salem, what’s wrong? Where’s Sabrina?” He dreaded the answer, but knew that he needed to find his friend.  
Salem’s answer was a long hard look toward the woods that Theo found him feet away from.  
“We have to find Sabrina’s Aunts,” Theo said and hurried back down the driveway to begin to make his way to town.  
Cerberus’s was about a 10 minute walk from the Montury, but Theo wished it were shorter as each moment that passed was a moment that Sabrina could be in danger.  
Only a half hour ago Harvey and Roz dropped him off at his house, it was then that Theo had been approached by his Aunt Doratha; she had told him that Sabrina was in danger- from what she could not say, but he had to get help to the witch before it was too late.  
So Theo had tried to reach Roz and Harvey, but neither answered his calls or text, then he tried the montury- no answer. He didn’t think to call Cerberus’s because he had simply thought that one or both of the Spellman women would be home but ignoring the phone. No such luck.  
So here Theo was, trying to sprint to town without jostling his friend’s sick cat too much in fear of instant death by clawing. 

After what felt like an eternity, Theo and Salem reached Cerberus’s. The bell rang loudly, alerting the employees to the teenager’s arrival. It was empty inside.  
Hilda Spellman came out from the backroom with a smile on her lips, “welcome to Cerberus’s, how may I- Theo? What’s wrong?” The kind woman paused with a developing frown on her lips as she saw a disheveled Theo, who was trying to catch his breath, and then her gaze fell on Salem.  
“Oh dear, what’s happened?” She rushed forward and bent to look Salem over from his place in Theo’s arms.  
“I’m not sure, I was looking for you and your sister, but I found him on the edge of the woods by the house, he was hardly moving and crying, he kept looking towards the woods like he was trying to get in there, and I’m pretty sure Sabrina’s in danger but I haven’t been able to reach anyone and I didn’t know where to look for her.” Theo said in one breath, nearly causing him to pass out.  
Still, Hilda understood what he was saying and she ran to grab her bag from behind the counter, “it’ll be alright, love.” She tried to reassure the boy.  
“Cee?” She called over her shoulder as she slipped on her coat.  
“Yes?” He came out of the backroom, he smiled at Theo before walking over to Hilda.  
“Remember that place I took you a few weeks ago, the place I told you to go if I was ever in danger or needed you to get my sister?” She slung her bag over her shoulder, her tone was full of nerves.  
Cerberus frowned but nodded, “the abandoned building?”  
Hilda nodded with a small smile, “yes, love. I need you to go there, knock on the door and don’t stop until someone comes, tell them who you are and that Hilda sent you, tell them it’s urgent, then tell my sister that Sabrina’s in danger and she needs our help.”  
“Where do you want me to tell her to find you? The montury?”  
Hilda shook her head and clasped his hand in her own, “no, my love. Tell her that I am looking for Sabrina in the woods by the house. She’ll know how to find me.”  
Cerberus nodded, his face full of concern. “I’ll leave immediately, no one’s in the shop right now so it’ll be no problem.”  
Hilda smiled her thanks and gave his hand a squeeze, before she moved to walk around him.  
He did not release his grip and she turned to him questioningly.  
“Please be careful.” His eyes were pleading, and Hilda felt her heart melt. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him.  
Theo, uncomfortable watching the exchange, averted his gaze, his hand moving to cover Salem’s eyes.  
“I promise I will, my love.” Hilda assured Cerberus when they separated, his eyes glowing dimly.

“Come along, Theo. Let’s go find Sabrina.” Hilda moved around the counter and placed a comforting hand on Theo’s shoulder as they exited the shop.

As they walked into the woods behind the town, Hilda continued to try and reassure Theo that Sabrina was fine, Theo got the vibe that the older Spellman was trying to reassure herself as well. And he didn’t miss the terrified looks on her face whenever she glanced at a drowsy Salem.  
This made Theo wonder if maybe Salem was connected in some way to Sabrina. Afterall, there was still plenty that Sabrina hadn’t told him, he knew about this and that when it came to her witch life, but it had never occurred to him that maybe Salem was an ordinary cat or maybe Sabrina could talk to animals like Snow White. He’d have to remember to ask her later, once he knew that she was safe and sound.

Suddenly, Salem went rigid in his arms before thrashing around trying to escape the teen’s arms. “Salem!” Theo called as he broke free from the boy’s embrace, but too late- Salem was already running ahead like a black blur.  
Theo dashed after him before Hilda could stop him, her shouts of his name reached his ears but he was already way ahead, but nothing could prepare him for the sight that met him when he caught up to Salem.

All warmth seeped out of him in that moment, ice crept over his veins leaving him frozen and unable to move as his eyes fixed on the limp body of one of his best friends.  
He could not remember opening his mouth and screaming- the sound foreign to his ears- but a moment later he felt Hilda stop at his side with a horrified gasp.  
“Sabrina.” She breathed with tears beginning to brim her eyes.  
Theo swallowed and tried to shake off the numbness that had befallen him, unsure what to say, he turned to offer to cut Sabrina down from the tree, but his voice died as his eyes focused behind the older witch.  
“Ms. Spellman behind you!” He shouted and Hilda turned around faster then Theo expected.

A man in his fifties had come up behind her- she said a spell and sent him flying backwards.  
“Whoa,” he breathed in awe staring at the witch who turned to him with a serious face. “Listen, get back to the montury, you’ll be safe there and I’ll be there shortly, I have to deal with these men.”  
“Let me help you! I can fight.” He argued, but Hilda shook her head with a sad smile there was movement behind Theo and she reacted by pushing Theo out of the way: he landed on the ground harshly and looked up and saw Hilda send another man- who had snuck up behind Theo unnoticed by him- flying back into a tree trunk; the bark began to move and grew over the man’s arms and legs, trapping him.  
Neither of them noticed as the man Hilda had knocked back either crept up behind Hilda and quickly bound her wrists, much to her alarm.  
“Theo- go! I’ll be alright, now go!” She shrieked as the man lifted her backward off her feet, she succeeded in elbowing the man in the groin, but her magic had ceased working; and the other man was getting too his feet.  
He wanted to stay and fight, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to help Sabrina’s Aunt if they were both captured, so, Theo ran.

Stumbling, Theo ran through the woods, fumbling in his jacket pocket, he found his phone and quickly dialed Roz’s number, trying not to fall over uprooted trees.  
He could hear one of the men shouting back in that clearing so it took a moment for him to realize that Roz had picked up and was speaking. "Roz? Oh, thank god you picked up! Listen, the Spellman's are in danger- these men- two of them- one has Hilda and the other, I think he’s chasing me, they want to hang them, I think they’re witch hunters-"  
“Wait, what? Theo, slow down! You’re speaking too fast-” Roz tried to interrupt.  
Theo made the mistake of glancing behind him he cut in; “-they got brina and now they-”  
Theo’s phone flew from his hand as he fell forward; his foot had gotten caught in a vine. He landed roughly on his hands and knees and collapsed, the impact made his teeth vibrate and his head thrum as he hit it on a log in front of him.  
He was vaguely aware of Roz's voice asking him if he was still there, but he could not move as pain radiated through him and his vision darkened: he felt a strong grip settle around his ankles, and then, he had hear nor see anything as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SABRINA SPELLMAN, AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO ALL WHO CELEBRATE IT!


	8. Let Her Taste The Fires Of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Lord grew tired of waiting, and so he strikes- Sabrina is kidnapped and forced to remain in Hell without any means of escaping.  
> But as the end of the world approaches and the Dark Lord has the Coven Of Night brought away from the mortal realm in a means of pleasing his future queen who thinks him cruel- will the unlikely solution present itself in the way of an alliance between two worlds?
> 
> (Prologue for new book).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely readers!  
> Some may or may not know that I've been working on a book that takes place a little over a year/nearly two years after the oneshot 'Blackwood Children', it's called Let Her Taste The Fires Of Hell and will take place at the end of the world, in Hell. I've uploaded the prologue here as well as on my page, so if you like it please let me know! 🖤 
> 
> Happy reading!!

~⁂Prologue⁂~

 

A year has passed since Zelda Spellman and Faustus Blackwood welcomed their daughter, Ceridwen into the world.  
Much can change in a year.

Faustus had been given the role of the Anti-Pope after the last one had passed on. His duties took him to work in the Vatican, but he made sure to continue to run the church of night in Greendale as he refused to give up his work there.  
Often, he took Zelda and Ceridwen with him on business, while the twins stayed with Hilda, Cerberus, and their daughter Rhiannon.

Ambrose was traveling the world, checking in every now and then to see how his family was doing, but mostly keeping to himself.  
None of the Spellman's or Blackwood's had spoken with Sabrina since it was announced that Zelda was expecting nearly two years prior.  
Hilda and Zelda had used every spell they could think of to locate their niece when months had passed without any word from the girl, Faustus had even requested that if any covens across the nation came upon the young Spellman witch, to inform him immediately as a way to calm his wife's concern.

But none had seen or heard from the witch, months came and went and then her birthday passed by, even her mortal friends did not know where their friend had gone after she left the town shortly after her aunt had returned from her honeymoon Father Blackwood.  
Whispers would reach the academy in the small town every now and again, rumors of what may have become of the blonde witch, but all were nothing more than what they seemed: factless gossip.

It troubled the family, Hilda had tried to look for Sabrina's familiar, Salem, but he could not be found either, the two sisters had begun to fear the worst when one afternoon, yet another spell had failed to locate their niece.  
Zelda was nearing her thirteenth month of pregnancy at the time, and a horrible feeling had set into her bones, she worried that Sabrina had died without either her aunts knowing.

Hilda had casted a spell that she had used when their brother had died: it required the heart of a rabbit and a map of the world; the rabbit heart would turn to ash if the one they sought was deceased, and burn bright red if the person still lived. The blood from the heart was supposed to fall onto the map, landing where the person was.

The spell had worked, the heart glowed red, but the blood had spilled off the map and under it, seeping into the grains of the wooden table beneath it.  
The sisters tried the spell many times, each time it was the same, and each time it only puzzled them even more.

They hadn't tried any more spells after that, knowing that their niece was alive was a relief, and they wished to contact her, but the possibility that Sabrina was using some sort of cloaking spell was very high; maybe the young witch wanted to be left alone for the time: Sabrina had been talking about how hard it was to deal with all the pressure she felt.  
At least that is what the sisters told themselves in an attempt to soothe their worries, and they moved on with their lives; neither mentioning the very real chance that their niece was upset by the last time she had spoken with them, and convincing themselves she was fine and just needed time to figure out who she was, who she wanted to be.

Sabrina was safe and living her best life, and one day, when she was ready, she would let them be apart of it once more.

Perhaps it was easier for the sisters to think this. To pretend that everything was fine so they didn't feel bad for not bothering to look for their niece anymore after they each began a family of their own. Still, Sabrina was never far from their minds, both sisters uttering her name in their prayers to the Dark Lord, hoping that their niece was safe at the very least.

It was mid October when Faustus summoned the church of night for a gathering, instructing all the members to bring whatever they could fit of their things in a bag.  
In a rare occurrence, Hilda's husband, Cerberus, was permitted entry and allowed to attend the unholy gathering in the church. They brought their young daughter, Rhiannon along with them as was directed, the trio all had small bags with belongings in them, enchanted to hold whatever they pleased.

Faustus had packed himself a bag and then one for each of their children, telling Zelda to do the same for herself. When she asked why as she watched him gather a few books from the library in the Manor, his only reply had been that he had received word from the Dark Lord, and the coven was to prepare to take a journey.  
He did not say where, Zelda suspected not even he was sure where the Dark Lord was having them taken. All the same, she did pack a bag with her things, and she had carried Ceridwen and held Leticia's hand as she and Faustus walked with their three children to the church.  
Judas carried his sister's bags along with his own, insisting that he had no problem doing it with a look of determination.

When they arrived at the church it was crowded with the whole coven in attendance, Zelda sat the children in the front where their seats were waiting for them, she put a babbling Ceridwen between the twins, who happily took it upon themselves to keep their baby sister entertained throughout the gathering.  
Zelda stood to the side as Faustus took to speaking to the coven, she could see her sister and brother-in-law a few rows back, Rhiannon was sat on her father's lap, glancing all around as she did not seem to care for a word that her uncle spoke.

None of the members of the coven noticed as a ripple appeared in the air by the doors in behind Faustus. Nor did anyone see as a striking young woman with sharp cheekbones, dressed in plack jeans and a dark red hooded jacket solidified, and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of Zelda, a few feet behind Faustus.  
Her silver eyes looked almost glowing in the dim light as they watched Faustus speak, she folded her arms over her chest as she listened to the warlock.

"The Dark Lord has informed me that The Coven Of Night has been bestowed upon the highest honor," Faustus' voice rang out in a tone full of authority and confidence. Not a word was spoken as all the witches and warlocks waited with bated breath. "We will be escorted to his kingdom in Hell," he continued and then the church burst into a thrum of chatter as the coven members all spoke over one another.

Faustus cleared his throat loudly, bringing all the noise to an end as all eyes were focused on him as he spoke once more, "we will be leaving immediately, hence why you all were told to bring things with you. All we await now is the arrival of the one the Dark Lord has charged with seeing us safely to his realm."

The young woman who had yet to be noticed from her place next to Zelda, spoke before anyone else could; “You needn’t wait any longer, warlock.”  
Her deep, cool voice started all around her as Faustus spun to face the stranger with piercing eyes. “Who are you?” He demanded, eyes ablaze and nostrils flaring.

The woman stared at him with raised eyebrows, unimpressed at the warlock’s attempt to be frightening. She pushed off the wall where a very still Zelda watched her every move.  
The woman walked passed Faustus, lazilily, she ran a hand over one armrest on the throne of skulls, the many metal rings on her fingers gleamed in the torchlight.  
“You don’t need to know my name, only that I have come to collect your coven to bring to the underworld.” Her tone was bored as she did not look up from where she had bent her neck to examine one of the skulls.  
Faustus walked to stand behind her, the woman could sense his power and looked over her shoulder at him. With a sigh, she moved so she was no longer leaning over and turned her body to face him. Her silver eyes were fixed on him unflinchingly as she crossed her arms over her chest. She whispered a few words to him with unmoving lips so none but Faustus could tell what she was saying, but whatever she said, it seemed to make Faustus come to understand that she was there on behalf of the Dark Lord and was not to be trifled with.  
Faustus’s left eye twitched slightly as he turned to the members of the coven.Holding his chin up, he cleared his throat and addressed the coven: “Brothers and sisters, the time has come for us to depart. Please, follow me as we make the journey to the Dark Lord’s realm.”

It took a few minutes for everyone to get outside, but once they had, the woman instructed them to walk behind her and not dare to venture off the path she took them on, “if any of you decide not to go, then just know that you will likely die before you can get far. You’ll find I can be quite fast.” she had said the coven formed a loose line behind Faustus and Zelda.

They walked through the woods behind the church, the Greendale woods were quiet, not even the crushing of the dead leaves underfoot could be heard. It was as if someone had muted the air around them, no one dared to break the silence, too uncomfortable as their thoughts played tricks on them.

The Blackwood twins walked on either side of their cousin, Rhiannon, Hilda walked behind her sister and brother-in-law, Cerberus at her side as they had the children in front of them so as to keep an eye on their whereabouts. Ceridwen was held in Hilda’s arms securely, sleeping soundly against her aunt’s bosom.  
They neared the mines that the Kinkle family owned, and confusion set into the coven, but no one voiced their questions.

While the adults wondered where they were being led, Letica had a very different question on her mind, as such, she spoke before anyone could stop her. “What’s your name?” She was peering around Zelda so she could get a glance at the strange woman.  
As soon as the words left her mouth, Zelda turned her head without taking her eyes off the woman in front, “now is not the time for questions, you must be quiet right now, Letty.” She scolded gently, risking a glance down at the young child, she pressed her lips as a pang of guilt crashed over her upon seeing that Letica had shrunk back with her mouth squeezed shut and her eyes downcast.  
Rhiannon grasped her cousin’s hand and smiled in silent comfort, earning a small smile from Letica in return.

The woman at the front had not yet spoken, but she heard the exchange after the child’s inquiry and a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, unseen in the darkness. “Now, now, Mrs. Blackwood, the girl did nothing wrong, it was a fair question.” She she kidded the red headed witch, not looking back.  
Zelda pressed her lips and narrowed her eyes at the back of the woman’s head, but did not speak.  
The woman ducked beneath a drooping pine tree branch along the path. “To answer your question, Letica, my name is Eluned.”  
She made an unexpected turn to the right, and the coven had to quicken their pace to keep up with her.  
“And now that you’ve had your question answered, I think it’s only fair that your brother Judas and cousin Rhiannon each get to ask me one of theirs.” Eluned continued with a humorous smirk on her lips as Letica smiled.  
Zelda and Faustus exchanged quick worried glances, both unnerved by whatever this strange woman was doing, she was near impossible to read, and that made her all the more dangerous.  
Hilda's eyes flickered over to Cerberus', she shifted Ceridwen in her arms as the baby shifted in her sleep.

However, the witch and warlock were not given a chance to urge the children to keep their questions to themselves, as young Judas wasted no time in blurting out the question that had been nagging at his brain: “Are you a witch?”  
Eluned glanced back briefly at the sound of the boy's voice, her silver eyes lowering to meet his own from where he stood behind his parents, “yes and no; I was born a witch, but that was long ago and since then I have changed.”

The entrance to the mines came into view and they crossed the grass to it, many of the coven members starring with bemused expressions.

Rhiannon frowned as she looked up from where she was watching her feet so she wouldn't trip- her father was always reminding her to walk where she walked, she was very clumsy and has broken many things by not looking before walking. “How can you have changed from being a witch? Does that mean you aren't one anymore?” Her face was wrinkled as she tilted her head in confusion.

Eluned stared straight ahead with a look of indifference. “I was made a immortal- a goddess I believe some call me. On the night I was stripped of my mortal body and life, I lost the powers I once held, and I was gifted new ones that better suited my role." Eluned’s reply puzzled the children, and made the coven shift nervously looking to their High Priestess in uncomfortable silence.  
Eluned entered the mines, cautioning the witches and warlocks to watch their steps, for they were very much at risk of misstepping and dying as they followed her down a dark, roughly carved tunnel that wove through the bowels of the stone cave.

A wave of heat crashed over them all; the feeling intensifying to the point where it was nearly painful on their mortal flesh, white light blinded them all for only a moment and the air around them grew thick making it difficult to breath, their ears popped and it felt like the ground had vanished beneath them, causing their senses to become warped: but just as quick as the feeling had come, it dissipated, leaving the coven wobby on their feet and blinking the stars from their vision as they tried to grasp their bearings.

"It's not terribly far now; you've just travelled through the realms of the living and entered the kingdom of your Dark Lord, Lucifer Morningstar." Eluned answered the unspoken question among the group, waiting only a brief moment for them to adjust to the landscape and harsh orange light that lit up a desert landscape void of any sign of life. At least, that was what the members thought Hell looked like.

Their eyes were mortal and unable to see what lurked under the surface; or in this case, around them. For instance, they took no notice as a demon that fed off of young witchlings and mortal children slunk passed them; its head resampling that of an Ox with no eyes and its body a wild boar with wolf-like paws.  
Nor did they notice as something beneath the red sand shift as it felt movement, and then a sinkhole to open not ten paces away from their group; and the Ox-Boar demon get sucked down to be eaten by whatever was under the sand, and then the hole closed up and the ground became solid once more, so the demon below would not alert any unsuspecting prey to the doom that awaited them.

They walked for at least twenty minutes mortal time, the orange light from the blood dipped sun bathing them in heat, their skin glistening with sweat, the air did little to cool them off as it felt like it was searing them, much like the meat the Dark Lord to feasted upon.

The children did not seem too affected by the heat or the bloody bright light, unknownst to them Eluned had a soft spot for the young witches and warlocks, and had taken to putting a silent protection charm on them so the Kingdom of Hell and all its weather and demons could not harm them.  
The children did not notice it nor would they ever discover it; that was how Eluned preferred to work.  
She had long discovered it was better to remain hidden in the shadows; blend in and make no noise, that was a lesson Eluned had learned long ago, and she has done her very best to stay true to that unspoken rule she held over herself.

Finally, after the adult coven members legs and skin ached from the strenuous trek, the Dark Lord's castle came into view on the horizon a good hundred yards ahead: heat waves dancing on the surface above the sand distorted the look of it as the air above shimmered and changed.  
As they drew nearer the castle became clearer to their eyes: it was made of red stone with a moat of lava, a tall iron bridge connected the sandy terrain they walked on to the stone courtyard that rested in front of the doors that seemed to tower above anything that dared get too close.

Walking across the bridge with chain side rails, that burned as hot as the bubbling lava below, fear seemed to pierce at even the boldest and strongest of witches and warlocks; the weight of where they were and who they were to face finally seeming to set in on their minds.  
Zelda kept her usual expression of strength and indifference that she wore when in the presence of the coven, it did not waiver as she and her husband led the coven through the doors and into the entrance hall.  
If she reached back and taken to briefly squeezing Leticia's hand- that had taken to gripping tightly onto the back of her mother's dress in silent fear when they passed over the bridge- and smoothed her thumb over her daughter's small wrist in comfort before letting go and resuming her earlier regal stride with her hands at her sides- no one would say anything of it.

The entrance hall of the Dark Lord's castle was lit up by torches and chandeliers that lined the walls ceiling; their flames burned bright with blue Hellfire, casting the walls and weathered paintings in a dim blue light.  
The bases of the chandeliers were carved from human bones, a mural telling the tale of the Dark Lord covered the ceiling: the floor and interior walls were made of cracking black stone like that of the mines in Greendale, a good few paces from the doors were stairs that led up towards a curved hall; down which a long rug the color of fresh blood led deeper into the castle.

It was this way that Eluned took the coven; following the curve of the hall, they came to a cross roads- straight ahead was another long hall that seemed unending, to the right was a curved stairwell that descended down below, and to the left was a short hall with a series of doors encased in gold and then a stairwell that head up.

It was the latter that Eluned went; up the stairs the coven followed, and the further they went up the stairs, the more Ceridwen began to stir in her aunt's arms in which she had slept during the journey; as if she too could feel the thrum that had passed through all of the witches and warlocks since they passed into the Dark Lord's kingdom: power.  
It was the raw, unbound power that surged within the castle that made the Dark Lord's enemies pale and shiver when they enter his kingdom uninvited: and it was his power that seduced mortals to give themselves to him so in return he would bless with with the delicious gifts he gave only to those who warranted it.

As they went further up, the staircase they descended was joined by others that wrapped around each other like snakes, each leading to different rooms and down countless corridors.  
The smooth black stone railings became gold with twisted banisters and the solid black stone below their feet swirled with gold that glittered with each flicker of light.  
Above them, a staircase wove itself from a corridor above and down beside them, ahead of them, the staircase ended and split off to the left and right. There was a gap a few yards between the end of theirs and a set of stairs that led from a pair of grand black doors that looked like a pool of ink with gold poured to look like it was swirling in black liquid.

Eluned began to lead the coven up the stairs to the right, but she had barely set her foot onto the second step before the grand doors across the way opened and a young woman slipped out.

She made to go further up the stairs, but she realized that the coven behind her had stopped to watch as the woman on the opposite side had begun to walk up the stairs, it was near impossible for them to look away as they beheld the beauty that walked with the grace of a queen.

The unknown woman looked stunning in a dress made of pure gold; it fanned out behind her and caught the light, the skirt had been made to look like there were golden feathers blooming down starting at her waist; the upper half of the dress scoped low to connect at the skirt, revealing her pale white skin. She wore a circlet of gold encased leafs on her head, a sign of her status that the coven did not know the meaning of.

But as the coven gawked at the ethereal beauty, two of the coven members had become frozen from shock upon recognizing the blonde hair that had been carefully curled and styled beneath the circlet.  
Zelda and Hilda had spent countless hours over the years brushing and styling and fixing that hair, and eventually teaching the woman who wore it how to take care of it herself.  
"Sabrina?" The name slipped from Hilda's lips before her sister could do anything herself.  
Zelda numbly felt as her sister stepped forward to stand beside her; both gazing in shock at the figure that couldn't be their niece- but was utterly their niece without a doubt.  
The world seemed to drop from beneath Zelda's feet when the blonde woman stilled on the stairs, before slowly turning to look back at the assembled people across from her.

Separated only by railings and a few yards, Zelda didn't know what to do or feel when her niece briefly met her eyes before quickly focusing on Hilda and then, a groggy Ceridwen in Hilda's arms.

Sabrina showed no emotion on her face after quickly masking her shock, but her eyes lingered on Ceridwen's small face, neither Zelda nor Hilda could tell what emotion flashed in their niece's eyes before she looked towards Eluned with her chin held high.

"How is the world above? No trouble I presume?"  
Sabrina's mouth moved, but her aunts couldn't recognize the voice that left her.

Eluned tilted her chin down as a sign of respect- a move which confused Sabrina's family and the coven- and answered. "The mortals are becoming unhinged and turning on each other as was predicted. The journey here was uneventful, I was just taking the Coven Of Night to their apartments, where they will await further instruction."

Sabrina nodded, her body stiff and her movements practiced as she regarded Eluned as if she were below her, and not someone around her age. "Carry on, then please come to my quarters. We have…" her eyes flicked briefly over to her family then back to Eluned, "business to discuss."

Eluned tilted her chin down again, and then Sabrina turned and left up the stairs to do whatever she had been planning on before she was halted, not giving her family another glance.

"Come along." Eluned commanded as she began back up the stairs where she was taking them, her voice held the silent threat that made Cerberus and Faustus take their wives hands and steer them up the stairs.

They would find out what Sabrina was doing there, but not in that moment, they had to make sure their coven was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also- there will be some Greek mythology thrown in and some appearances later on by some of my favorite Greek Gods(and some ones I make up because it's fanfic and I can.)


End file.
